


teh falt in ower animatrunuc

by bishamon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, brendan - Freeform, chica the chicken - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, get tissues ready, like i said very sad, pokemon oras - Freeform, pro, very sad, will make u cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishamon/pseuds/bishamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendnan and chica chicken had been together 36 yrs.<br/>warning: u may cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>also plz don't hate first fanfic ... also my otp!!!!!!!!! plzzzz don't hate i know it's weird but it's luv</p>
            </blockquote>





	teh falt in ower animatrunuc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortiecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortiecake/gifts).



> this is otp

"chi ca -kun ic ant be with u anymor" brendan wisperd sadley  
"bb- but b rendnan snepia" chcia cryd  
teh animaetruncic and 10 yer old boy has bene togethr for 36 yrs nnwo. it may seme imposbile butt theyr luv soooooo stroing it made posbile.  
"whe kan no longr b boy frand girl frand" brendnan wheepd  
"iM LVING UR MAAKEING ME UPSUT" CHICA SCRMED AND RNA  
CHCIA SO UPSUST WHEN RAN SHE RAN TOO FEST N FEL ON KONCRETE AND RIPD FASE OPN  
brendnan wisprd  
"i ws gona say whe haf to b husbngd and wuef"  
liek if u cri erytim


End file.
